


How can He leave me?

by Oddballme



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killua's point of view, M/M, Not really big Gon and Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddballme/pseuds/Oddballme





	How can He leave me?

That person is gone! There is nothing you can do to get me over it! You left me, you didn't even bother to check up on me.   
I run and run and run to you when you need my help, but when I'm in trouble you don't even think that I would need you or anything. No, you think that I'm the great and powerful Killua. I don't need anybody's help.   
Your own love life was more important than me melting down. He is gone and you don't care at all! Both of you can just go. 

Just go. 

I don't want to see you at all. Go be happy while He is dead.   
He's dead.   
He's dead. 

How can he be gone. How? How?


End file.
